


Origins | Part 1: The Beginning

by Skelior



Series: Origins [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, OC - Fandom, Skyrim, TES, The Elder Scrolls - Fandom, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Multi, Origin Story, Other, personal works - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelior/pseuds/Skelior
Summary: This is the very beginning of the Dragonborn's tale. As a young girl, she makes herself familiar with loss, and has to rely on the help of strangers to get by.Part One describes the true beginning of her adventures, as she is torn away from the comfort of her home, and is forced to flee.





	Origins | Part 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First post! I have not posted any of my written works online, as far as I remember, so please don't be too harsh! I of course accept constructive criticism, but as one of my favourite women says... be kind to one another. ;)
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy this little story, and perhaps the follow-ups! I have planned around 3 parts of the Origin story, and then another 3 parts detailing my character's life as a young rogue in the big city. Stay tuned! x

The Beginning

-

The sound of small feet hitting the wet grass, soft little thuds in a somewhat scattered rhythm, and the sound of her shaky breath was everything she could process, right then and there. She lost her footing on a loose rock, and fell, rolling down the hill, landing on a stone. The impact knocked out her breath, and she let out a small whimper, before everything went black.The rain had finally started to lighten, but it did nothing to make the darkness fade away. She was very much alone in the world. But then… a soft, female voice called for her. She felt a warm hand on her cheek.

_Mother._

_Mother._

“Mama?” She looked up at her parent, who was standing by the table, preparing some ingredients. The smell of the dried lavender she was working on was sweetening the air in the room, and the little figure reached for her mother’s dress, tugging lightly at it.

“Yes, love?” Her mother looked down on her, her expression filled with warmth and affection. “When will papa come home?” Irina sighed, and looked out of the window, towards the mountains in the distance. “I’m not sure, sweetest. I am sure he misses you very much though. He will be back before you know it!” Serah nodded solemnly at the reply, and gripped tightly around her mother’s necklace, which was currently adorning her slender neck. She paused for a brief second.   
“Can I help?” Serah’s face lit up with excitement, awaiting her mother’s reply. Her mother put on a very serious face, and pretended to weigh the options. She lifted the girl up into her arms, and kissed her nose. 

“How about you run out, and pick some flowers, yes? I believe your sister is tending the garden right now, so you could go and help her?” Serah smiled widely, and grabbed her mother’s face, squeezing her cheeks, making her grimace. She giggled as her mother humoured her, and let her down afterwards. 

The garden was filled with pots and flowerbeds, each holding different plants; most of them, of course, intended to use in their mother’s alchemical concoctions. Her sister was picking weeds in one of the larger flowerbeds, surrounding herself in lavender, nightshade and a variety of mountain flowers. Serah approached her, and knelt down beside her. 

“Did mama send you over?” The older girl looked at her little sister, who was picking at the pebbles on the ground with her feet. 

“Yes, she said I should help you.” The child looked at her sister, her eyes glittering in the late afternoon sun. Leana mused, and pinched her sister in her side, drawing a shrill squeal from the little girl. “You’re still wearing mum’s amulet? Make sure you don’t lose it, while exploring… If you do.... I might have to chase you until you retrieve it!” Serah screamed and broke out into a fit of giggles as her sister got up from the ground, and started chasing her around. 

The two stopped, when they heard the low talking of strangers. They returned to the house, and cast a curious glance towards the path leading up to the house. A group of 4, or 5, armoured figures closed in, and Serah hid behind one of the potted plants, barely daring to stare at them through the foliage. Leana squinted at them, and turned towards the back door, ready to tell her mother. Serah heard them knock on the front door, and her mother opening. Her mother’s tone was cool and skeptical when asking them what they wanted.

“Ah, Irina. Always a _pleasure._ Where’s that thieving husband of yours?” Serah crept towards the other part of the garden, where she’d be able to see into the house. She saw Leana, standing next to her mother, who wearily placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder, gripping it tightly.   
“I do not understand what you’re insinuating. Corvus is  **not** a bloody thief. Now state your business, or le-” Serah jumped as the largest in the group, possibly the leader, slammed his fist against the wall. Leana instinctively snuck behind her mother, and Irina turned pale as a sheet, her eyes burning with anger.

“Listen up,  _ wench. _ That lying,  _ thieving _ scoundrel you pride yourself in calling your mate stole the documents he had promised  _ us _ . Those documents, are worth quite a  _ lot. _ Now, either you fetch that piece of shit, or we’ll have to think  _ alternatively. _ ” Serah watched as her mother took a step around the table and pushed Leana closer to the backdoor, as she replied softly, in an attempt to distract them.

“If my husband  _ stole _ these documents, I assume you’d want them back?” she paused, staring her foe in the face. “Search the place. He might have left them at home. Not that he would tell me, anyway.” The mercenary looked amused at her sudden cooperation. “You heard the mare. Search it.” Three of them went upstairs, and another headed out into the living room. Which left the leader, watching her sister and mother closely. He knelt down, looking at her sister closely. Right then and there, he somewhat reminded her of a predator. Someone seizing up its prey. She had seen the exact same look in the eyes of a wolf, as it stared down a rabbit. She shuddered at the memory.   
“I believe Corvus, that old dog, mentioned he had two daughters? How old are you? 13? 14? What’s your name, lassie?” Leana clinged closer to her mother, and refused to say a word. Her mother was fiddling with something behind the table, and as the mercenary leader stood up, obviously angry with the lack of response from her sister, her mother launched at him with a dagger, forcing the blade in-between the armour plates around his chest and shoulder. He let out a cry, and tried reaching after Irina, as she pushed at the table with all her might, creating a temporary barrier between them.    
“RUN!” she cried out, as the other mercenaries hurried to the source of the commotion. Leana grabbed her mother’s hand, and tugged at it.    
“Lea, Serah,  _ JUST RUN.” _ Someone grabbed her mother by the waist, hauling her off, and serah got up, and started running. She crawled through the fence, and ran towards the woods. She heard the cry of her sister as she too was seized. She looked back, seeing two of them obviously contemplating whether or not it would be worth chasing after herself, or not.    
“Let the spawn run. The wolves deserve a little snack.” Serah’s eyes widened in terror, but she kept running. She heard the screams of her mother, followed by begging and pleading; if not for her sake, for her daughter’s. 

Dusk was coming, quickly. She had cried and cried until the tears dried out. When rain had started falling, they had washed away the tears, making way for new ones. It was as if the very gods were weeping for her. She had stumbled and fallen so many times, but gotten back up. 

_ Serah, just  _ run. 

That was the order her mother had given her. And she ran. She ran as far as her feet could carry her. She did not dare to stop. She saw a road downhill, and ran with all the power she had left. The rain made the ground treacherous, and she slipped on a loose rock. She tumbled down, getting covered in dirt and grime as she fell. She hit the ground with a thud, like a heavy sack being dumped, with no consideration of its contents. With the last of her power, she reached out to the road ahead of her. She let out a pained moan, before everything went black. 

 

X

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like my work?   
> Feel free to check out my art over at tumblr, and if you want to support me, consider commissioning me or donating a cup of coffee!
> 
> https://skelior.tumblr.com  
> https://ko-fi.com/skelior


End file.
